minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2004-001 01-01-2004
01-01-2004 Thursday, January 1, 2004 Sponsors: H, 7 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 45 Lucerne Drive: 1999 - 2004 Year: 2004 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball looks at air. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster introduces seven swimming seals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tina & Derek sings “The Shape Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The dancing birds dance fast and slow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H Is For Horseshoe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Bert notices that Ernie has a piece of string tied on his finger. He says that it helps to remind him it's there and so on. The string on the last finger is there to remind him that they're out of string. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet H / h |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Reach Your Hand Up High" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: H-hand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven kids dance on a playground to the same beat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Tea For Two Hundred - Donald is picnicking outdoors when he decides to have some fun with a line of ants. Big mistake as the ants decide to take revenge and go after his picnic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H/h (with voiceover by Roscoe Orman) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gobo & Travelling Matt sings "Follow Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Howard and Harold think of H words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven cats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “We Were Swinging |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H - Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Body parts song sung in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Several cards form an H. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Chariots Of Fur Grover & Herry Monster have a race down the beach |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Un rectangulo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Fazoobs perform a Koozebanian musical number. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 Starfish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|One man asks another how he likes his hat. (Cliff Roberts-inspired animation) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter H hoist |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby bird tries and tries again to fly from its nest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mad scientist puts together a capital H. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hopscotch game with seven squares. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie tries to count his balloons. The balloons are arranged in a circle, so he continues counting around the circle, and counts some of them twice. Grover has a solution -- he pops each of the balloons as he counts them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flash Gizmo, Space Cadet Here and there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Pluto & The Kids sings “Celebrate, Good Times, Come On” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H/h (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 rabbits |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two sisters make their own buildings, both with paper and blocks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A map of India morphs into the shape of animals that are found there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Tamara discuss winning and losing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madlenka plays her violin, which sparks her neighbors' memories of when they played an instrument. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Is snow cold? Yes! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "You Know That You Can Do It" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven animals in a tree |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie: Judge #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Phil Harmonic hosts another evening at the Nestropolitan Opera, featuring a performance by Placido Flamingo, "The Telephone of Brazil," to the tune of "Funiculì, Funiculà." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H for hair |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:2004 Episode Guide Category:45 Lucerne Drive Episode Guide